


Wardrobe Malfunction

by annie174



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174
Summary: Post MKAT, Logan is home and he & Veronica are having a hard time making it to Keith's for dinner.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Veronica Mars fic. I have read everyone's work here and am so grateful to everyone for keeping this awesome fandom alive. Now I am dipping my toes in with my first fic. I have written fic for Covert Affairs and Chuck over at ff.net, but this is the first for AO3 and VM.

Title: Wardrobe Malfunction  
Author: Annie174  
Rating: Mature  
Synopsis: Post MKAT, Logan is home and he & Veronica are having a hard time making it to Keith’s house for dinner.

“Why are we doing this again?” Veronica called from the bathroom as Logan pulled a fresh tee shirt over his head.

“Because your father & I have, for the first time in recorded history, a decent relationship right now and I for one…” Logan’s eyes bugged out as Veronica emerged from the bathroom in a set of underwear the color of the ocean in the Maldives that makes her skin glow and her eyes shine their brightest blue.

“I forgot my dress,” she smiles coyly as she reaches past him to the scrap of blue fabric on the end of the bed.

Before her fingers reach the soft cotton, Logan has picked her up and tossed her in the middle of the rumpled bed, his newly donned clothes being hastily removed.

“Logan,” Veronica tries to chide him but it comes out too breathy to be an admonishment.

“I really like this outfit,” he says with a grin as he takes one foot in his hand and kisses the instep, his lips trailing up her calf, her lotion tickling his nose as it helps his lips slide with ease.

“It’s not really an outfit, not one I would wear outside of this room really,” she tries hard to get out a complete thought as his thumbs rub against her calf muscle as his lips find the spot behind her knee that makes her stomach flip a little.

“We have time for this, right?” Logan moves on to her thigh, the warm soft heat of her body making him more than ready for round 12 or 13.

Logan got home from his substitute deployment, his replacement assignment for his friend Bilbo, 48 hours ago and Veronica had been especially affectionate, especially grateful for his presence, safe and in one piece. She had planned ahead and stocked the house with tons of Logan’s favorite foods and told everyone they were not to be disturbed for at least 2 days. Keith had offered to have them and some of their friends over for a barbecue tonight as a mini welcome home party and while the party officially started in 30 minutes, Veronica was certain no one would care if they were a little late.

“Ye…” Veronica had to clear her throat as Logan’s nose brushed up against the azure-colored lace, “yeah,” she said with more conviction as she reached down and scraped her nails through his very short military-approved hair.

“Good,” he said against her skin as his tongue came out to press the lace against her intimately, causing her breath to hitch and her hips to arch under him, she could feel his smile.

“I think there is something wrong with me,” she said as she pressed herself against his mouth, looking for stronger contact.

“Mmmmm?” he hummed against her and she squeaked.

“I should not be this turned on after all the sex we’ve had. I should be able to resist you and your incredibly agile tongue,” that earned her a flick of said tongue that made the fingers in the hand not on his head curl into the rumpled sheets.

“Then there is something wrong with both of us,” he kissed up her hip to her taut stomach and pressed his own evidence of desire against her thigh.

“We have issues,” she smiled as he looked up at her.

“Possibly, but this isn’t one of them,” Logan said honestly and her eyes softened.

“I love you,” she whispered it, the way she always did, words just for him, just for them.

He reached between their bodies and unhooked the front clasp of the bra, pushing the blue lace aside tenderly, letting his fingers skitter over her nipples as his other hand tried to remove the bottom half of her ensemble without tearing it, he liked this set. Veronica helped, bending her knees and lifting one leg up above his head to free herself completely and then he was there, inside her, around her, his arms so long they looped around her back and cupped her sides securely.

Logan moved with purpose inside her and was sucking the spot on her neck that always made her weak when Veronica giggled.

“What?” Logan looked up, intrigued.

“Most guys run in the other direction at ‘I love you’ and you get turned on by it,” she said as she trailed fingers down his well-defined chest.

“I get turned on by you saying it,” he corrected and gave a thrust that supported his claim.

Veronica leaned up so her lips were at his ear, tilting her pelvis so he sunk even deeper, “I love you,” she murmured, taking his ear lobe in to her mouth with a suck.

“Fuck, Veronica,” the sound of her voice, the heat of her body pulling him in at multiple points, her hands against his skin like feathers were driving him slowly insane.

“Touch me,” she instructed and Logan’s hand found its way between their bodies, unerringly finding exactly the spot and the pressure and the angle that would make her come before he did.

They had had a lot of sex in the past 2 days and they were pretty in tune to each other after a few months apart and as Veronica keened against him, a mixture of his name, God’s, a few choice curse words and some unintelligible sounds as she shuddered in his arms, his own release coming right behind hers.

***555***  
Twenty minutes later, Logan was refilling Pony’s water bowl and spending some quality time with the dog when Veronica emerged from the bedroom dressed in the short blue sundress, the one she was trying to put on earlier.

“You can’t wear that,” Logan said calmly.

“Why, is it too wrinkled? My dad knows my aversion to ironing,” Veronica says as she drops her purse on the couch and rifles through it for her sunglasses.

Logan approaches, his eyes dark.

“Again?” Veronica’s own eyes go wide.

“If you have that short little dress on, with me knowing what you have on under it, I won’t be able to concentrate on anything else. My mind will be completely preoccupied with the thought of bending you over the nearest piece of furniture,” he was behind her now, the couch in front of them as he presses gently against her shoulder and she complies by falling over the back of the couch, pressing her ass against him, his hands skimming up the side of her thighs.

This time is harder and faster than before, Veronica’s enthusiastic shout as she comes scares the dog and they both laugh as Pony scurries to her bed in the corner.

“We are now officially late,” Veronica grins as Logan helps her to an upright position and turns her in his arms to kiss her thoroughly.

“Please wear something else,” Logan smiles innocently.

Veronica smoothed the dress down over her still trembling thighs, it is more disheveled now and nods, wrinkling her nose at how cute he is. Logan pulls his shorts up and notices his shirt is a little worse for wear, he strips it off and follows Veronica to the bedroom.

When Veronica next appears, Logan is leaning against the kitchen counter reading something on his phone.

“No, no, no….” Veronica shakes her head.

“What?”

“You can’t wear that shirt.”

“What? Why?” he looks down at it expecting to find a stain or a tear.

“It is..I can see…I…fuck,” Veronica launches herself at him.

“Let’s just call your dad and tell him we need one more day,” Logan says as Veronica pushes the tight dark green tee shirt up and off his body, kissing and licking at every inch of skin she can reach.

“Just one more, I’ll be good, I just, that shirt looks so fucking good on you,” she explains as she strips off the khaki shorts she had found in the laundry room and hops into his arms.

As good as the shirt looks on him, it looks better crumpled on the floor. Veronica’s shirt joins the pile, but she doesn’t get the plain white cotton bra she opted for off, Logan just reached under the fabric to cup her breast, leaning down to suckle it gently as she frees him from his shorts.

Logan walks them over to a lower counter where he can set Veronica and gain some leverage.

“How are we going to go back to work?” Veronica lamented as her head tipped back, thrusting her breasts closer to Logan’s eager mouth.

“We still have a few days,” he mumbles around a mouthful of Veronica.

“Not enough,” she says and Logan thinks she means the sex so he moves a little faster, a little rougher.

Veronica was going to correct him, but it feels so fabulous she just goes with it, a little smile on her face at her accommodating partner.

“I’m close,” he murmurs, “it’s like I’m a teenager again,” he scoffs.

“You are very much a full-grown man, Logan, not that teenage you had any cause for concern. I recall encouraging you to go pro on one or two occasions,” Veronica felt his breath short against her neck as his body went rigid. She was right behind him, the sound of his satisfaction always pushed her over.

“Jesus,” he gasped as she went limp against him, “that was …”

“Amazing? It’s always amazing,” she brushes her cool hands against his hot brow and kisses him tenderly.

“I love you,” he returned the earlier sentiment.

“I know,” she kissed him again as he squeezed her tightly.

“We really have to go to my father’s house now,” she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lowered her feet to the floor testing the jelly-like feeling in her legs.

Veronica scooped up her clothes and heads for the bathroom as Logan attempts to do the same.

“Do you have my shirt?” he hollers across the living room.

“Nope, don’t worry about it, you can’t wear that shirt to my dad’s any way.”

Logan shrugged and heads to the bedroom for a new shirt.

***555***

Logan, Veronica and Pony arrived at Keith’s just as Dick was pulling in and the two men hugged on the sidewalk.

“Welcome home, man,” Dick patted him on the back.

“Thanks, Dick.”

“I am always fashionably late, but what’s your excuse?” Dick smirked.

“We had a wardrobe malfunction or two,” Veronica blushed and whipped her head around to see Logan wiggling 3 fingers at Dick who was giggling like a teenager, “or three, get it out of your system boys, we are entering my father’s home!”

“No calling you Bobcat, no talk of milky thighs… I remember,” Logan kissed her pink cheek.

“Your dad is the only responsible parent the three of us have collectively, I am not getting on his bad side,” Dick promised.

Wallace and Mac were already there along with Cliff and Penny, the woman Keith has been dating.

“You made it!” Keith grinned as he handed Cliff a drink and reached out to pet Pony.

“Yeah, sorry we lost track of time,” Veronica couldn’t look her father in the eye and the grin on Mac’s face just made her blush harder.

“Welcome home, Logan,” Keith reached out and shook his hand, “nice shirt!”

Veronica laughed maniacally at the blush on Logan’s face. They had settled on a baggy Padres polo that Veronica assured him would prevent her from ravaging him at her father’s welcome home barbecue.

“Can I help with anything?” Veronica asked.

“There’s some stuff in the fridge,” Penny tilted her head towards the screen door and Veronica followed.

Penny had been around for a few months and Veronica liked her, she was a librarian at Hearst and she made her dad smile. They met when Keith needed to do some research for a case at the Hearst archive and the rest was history.

“I made a vegan tomato salad for Mac,” Penny said as she began pulling bowl after bowl from the fridge.

“That was very sweet of you, this is a lot of food, Penny, thank you.”

“Your dad wasn’t sure what Logan would want, he said last time he came home you went out to eat and Logan had a hard time deciding what he wanted most, so this time he wanted to have lots of options,” Penny smiled.

“That was very sweet of him,” Veronica smiled back, genuinely touched.

“Veronica, I know I am new to this crowd, but your dad said he and Logan haven’t always seen eye to eye…”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Veronica puffed out a laugh.

“He was very insistent that this be a good day for Logan,” was all Penny said with a nod.

Veronica nodded back, but there was a light in her eyes. It was a long time coming, but her father had come to terms with her decisions, to stay in Neptune, to work as a PI and to love Logan. It took her a long time to make those same realizations, so Veronica couldn’t really blame her dad for lagging a bit, but she was happy – happier than she has been as an adult – and her father finally started to notice.

Veronica poured a glass of iced tea and headed back outside. She handed the already frosted glass to Logan with an arm slipped around his waist.

“There is a LOT of food,” she grinned.

“Good thing I worked up an appetite,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead and she pinched his hip in warning, his eyes went wide before he broke out his happiest smile.

“Mac, I’ll keep your stuff warm in the oven while I cook the real meat,” Keith teased their 3rd employee.

“Thanks, boss!” Mac yelled from her spot on the lawn playing frisbee with Wallace and Pony.

Keith teased, but he had a special rack for his grill just for Mac’s vegan food, he used his tongs to swap out the grates and let the grill reheat.

“Steak and lamb in 10 minutes folks,” Keith announced.

Everyone organized to get drinks and salads on their plates as Keith flipped the steaks and twirled the skewered lamb like a pro. Keith’s table sat 6 comfortably, but they wedged Dick in to a corner and he was as happy as could be with Pony at his feet expecting the generous Dick Casablancas to drop her some tidbits.

“I am seriously hungry,” Logan smiled as he dug in to a bite of potato salad before Keith even put the meat on the table.

“When did we last eat?” Veronica asked as she speared a cube of watermelon.

“I made eggs at 3:00 am,” Logan remembered.

“Right,” Veronica blushed as she recalled Logan feeding her scrambled eggs naked in bed.

“You still jetlagged, man?” Wallace asked innocently.

Logan swallowed the mouthful of potato salad and nodded, “always takes me a few days to straighten out.”

“You have some time off?” Dick asked.

“Two weeks, but the next few days are just me and Veronica.”

“Well, if she gets sick of your lazy ass just text me and we’ll hit some waves,” Dick toasted Logan’s iced tea with his beer.

“Meat!” Keith declared as he placed the tray of freshly-grilled treats in the middle of the table.

Everyone ate happily and regaled Logan with stories of things he missed while he was away.

“Veronica smelled for 3 days,” Mac had tears streaming down her face as she told a story about Veronica having to hide out in a port-a-potty for several hours.

“I showered like 5 times a day and I could still smell it,” she shuddered.

“You have a knack for the most entertaining hiding spots,” Logan teased.

“I am petite, the world is my hiding place,” Veronica shrugged.

“You got the shot though,” Keith added with pride.

“You know it, daddy-o!”

When most of the food was gone, Mac Dick Wallace and Pony continued a frisbee toss and Penny and Veronica went in search of fixings for s’mores.

“Thanks for this, Keith. It was great to see everyone and the food was delicious.”

“You’re welcome, Logan. I’m glad you are home safely.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know I don’t say much, of anything really, but I want you to know. I was impressed to hear you had joined the Navy and I understood, on some level, the commitment and bravery you had to possess to do what you do, but I saw you the day your friend died. I know how much that shook you and to walk on to that ship, where your friend died, to do the job he was doing when he died…that is a kind of bravery, a kind of loyalty I don’t think I could muster.”

“I…thank you…I,” Logan struggled for words, “that means so much to me.”

Keith patted him gently on the shoulder.

“I want to marry Veronica,” Logan blurted out suddenly.

“I’ve been expecting that, for like almost 12 years,” Keith laughed but he seemed OK.

“Expecting or feared?”

“When you were 19? Definitely fear, but now…you seem happy Logan.”

“I am,” Logan swallowed the lump in his throat.

“So is Veronica,” Keith smiled.

Logan nodded a shy smile on his lips.

“She’ll say yes,” Keith noticed Veronica and Penny emerging from the house.

“Is this a good silence or a tense silence?” Veronica asked as she handed the bag of marshmallows to her father.

“Good,” Keith assured her as he squeezed her shoulder leaving her alone with Logan.

Veronica plopped herself in Logan’s lap, looping her arms around his neck.

“You OK, Sailor?”

“Better than OK,” Logan kissed her cheek and held her close.

***555***

As soon as they were through the front door, Pony headed straight to her bed in the living room.

“Tired, girl?” Logan asked as the dog settled with a sigh.

“She had a busy day with all those people and all that food Dick fed her,” Veronica was storing some leftovers Penny had packed up for them.

“Penny is nice,” Logan mentioned as he reached around Veronica to grab the pitcher of filtered water from the fridge.

“She is, I like her,” Veronica said honestly, surprising even herself. Maybe she was a marshmallow after all.

Logan poured them each a glass of water as something caught Veronica’s eye and drew her over to Pony’s bed.

“Logan?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I found your shirt.”

“Huh?”

“Your shirt, from earlier, the one I had to tear off your body. I found it.”

“Where is it?” he looked around the open plan kitchen and living room.

Veronica pointed to the dog bed, Pony already snoring, curled up in a tight ball, the dark green tee shirt under her head.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who missed you,” Veronica said, suddenly emotional, her eyes filling with tears against her will.

Logan didn’t say anything, he just came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and returned the embrace.

“I was scared,” she admits quietly.

“I’m sorry,” his lips find the crown of her head.

She shook her head, “no, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m sorry. I was mad at you for going, but I understand. I really do, probably better than anyone that this is who you are. Everyone else thinks this is such a change from young Logan and surely the discipline is a shift, but the need to serve? That was always you. And I love you.”

“Marry me?” he whispered against the top of her head.

“OK,?’ she laughed, her voice thick with tears.

Logan reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

“Why don’t we let sleeping dogs lie,” he grinned and she snorted at the terrible joke, but flipped the lights off as they moved towards the bedroom.

The End


End file.
